Just Maybe
by clouds-in-the-sky510
Summary: Jason has heard numerous stories about the famous Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus. When he finally sees him, he's surprised at what he sees. What will Jason think about this hero? How will he react? The story is SO much better than the summary! One Shot!


**Okay so this is my first ever story so I hope you like it! No flames please! I had this idea and I had to write it. Constructive critique is welcome, as of course compliments! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Rick Riordan, so, no, I do not own Percy Jackson, nor any characters associated with him. **

**Just Maybe…**

_One Shot!_

After everything Jason heard about the famous Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, Jason automatically thought that Percy would be someone special. He'd be buff, with a tough look on his face, but also kind, referring to how his friends described him. And, oh man, did he have a lot of friends. So when Jason saw this 17ish year old kid standing there with his arms around Frank and Hazel, with no biceps or anything really special, he almost laughed to himself. Yeah, the guy would probably make most girls swoon over him, but the savior of Olympus? No way. But then Jason saw something else. He saw virtually an 'aura of power', as all of Percy's friends call it, around him. It gives you the automatic feeling that this guy is a leader. Though at the same time, he's a good one. He had this look in his eye that you can trust him, though a smile that would make most teachers pin him as a troublemaker and make him sit right up on front of the teacher's desk. Judging by the stories he's heard, that's true. His sea green eyes were always moving, just like the sea, and right now, those eyes were trained on Annabeth.

Jason had always been a bit afraid of the gray-eyed beauty, and had always thought she was cold and expressionless. When he mentioned this to Thalia, she nearly strangled him. (She was very protective over Annabeth.) She then explained to him that she was only like this because Percy was gone. Annabeth was worried sick over him, and that this 'cold and expressionless' personality of Annabeth was only temporary. And Jason could see this when he looked at Annabeth staring at Percy Jackson. Her eyes were full of pain, of love, and of betrayal, but not betrayal of Percy, betrayal of the person that separated them in the first place. Jason felt pity for Juno, who switched the boys, because he saw what Annabeth could do when she gets angry. It's not too pretty. Right now, Annabeth looked like she wanted to dart right into Percy's arms. Reyna was eying her carefully, since it was obvious Annabeth was the leader. This made Jason a bit uncomfortable. HE was used to being the leader. He always was at Camp Jupiter. Now here he had a 'normal' status with Annabeth being the leader. He had a feeling though that that was going to change soon, since Percy will be tagging along and Jason guessed he would take the role as the leader.

Without meaning to, it looked as if the seven of the prophecy automatically were looking at Percy as a leader. Even Piper and Leo, who had never even met Percy, looked at him with respect. Jason admitted he was jealous. Who did this guy think he was? Jason shook his head. _Woah Jason, this isn't you._ It wasn't him. He wasn't one to be jealous. But this guy just made him… uneasy. That's when Percy and Annabeth rushed into each other's arms, kissing. Everyone looked at them in shock. Jason saw how happy they were together, and how Annabeth trusted him, and automatically all of Jason's negative thoughts melted. This guy wasn't that bad. Annabeth trusted him, right? That had to mean something. Then when Annabeth tackled Percy, all of the Romans cried out, but Annabeth just warned him NEVER to leave her again. Percy just laughed, and called her 'Wise Girl'. Hm. Wise Girl. Yea, it fit her. Percy looked at Jason and nodded, probably knowing who he was through Reyna's description. Jason hesitated, and then nodded back. Maybe Percy Jackson wasn't a buff looking hero. Maybe he wasn't Mr. Tough. Maybe, just maybe, that's not what his friends mean when they call him a hero. Maybe they mean he's a hero because of his heart. Maybe he's honest and trustworthy. Maybe he always takes responsibility for his actions, and also other's actions. Maybe, he was exactly how his million friends described. Maybe, just maybe, he WAS the best swordsman in three-hundred years. All Jason knew for sure is that, at one time, he HAD to challenge this guy at a sparring match. He looked at Annabeth and Percy and thought, just maybe…

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
